It is desirable to produce semiconductor nanocrystals of suitable size with a uniform size distribution for a range of applications, including applications where a high luminescent quantum yield is required. Semiconductor nanocrystals are typically tiny crystals of II-VI, III-V, IV-VI, II-V, and IV materials that have a diameter between 1 nanometer (nm) and 20 nm. In the strong confinement limit, the physical diameter of the nanocrystal is smaller than the bulk excitation Bohr radius causing quantum confinement effects to predominate. In this regime, the semiconductor nanocrystal is a 0-dimensional system that has both quantized density and energy of electronic states where the actual energy and energy differences between electronic states are a function of both the semiconductor nanocrystal composition and its physical size. Larger nanocrystals have more closely spaced energy states and smaller nanocrystals have the reverse. Because interaction of light and matter is determined by the density and energy of electronic states, many of the optical and electric properties of nanocrystals can be tuned or altered simply by changing the nanocrystal geometry (i.e. physical size) or its material composition.
Single semiconductor nanocrystals or monodisperse populations of nanocrystals exhibit unique optical properties that are size tunable. Both the onset of absorption and the photoluminescent wavelength are a function of nanocrystal size and composition. The nanocrystals will absorb all wavelengths shorter than the absorption onset. However, photoluminescence will always occur at the absorption onset. The bandwidth of the photoluminescent spectra is due to both homogeneous and inhomogeneous broadening mechanisms. Homogeneous mechanisms include temperature dependent Doppler broadening and broadening due to the Heisenberg uncertainty principle, while inhomogeneous broadening is due to the size distribution of the nanocrystals. The narrower the size distribution of the nanocrystals, the narrower the full-width half max (FWHM) of the resultant photoluminescent spectra. In 1991, Brus wrote a paper reviewing the theoretical and experimental research conducted on colloidally grown semiconductor nanocrystals, such as cadmium selenide (CdSe) in particular. (Brus L., Quantum Crystallites and Nonlinear Optics, Applied Physics A, 53 (1991)). That research, precipitated in the early 1980's by the likes of Efros, Ekimov, and Brus himself, greatly accelerated by the end of the 1980's as demonstrated by the increase in the number of papers concerning colloidally grown semiconductor nanocrystals.
Quantum yield (i.e. the percent of absorbed photons that are reemitted as photons) is influenced largely by the surface quality of the nanocrystal. Photoexcited charge carriers will emit light upon direct recombination but will give up the excitation energy as heat if photon or defect mediated recombination paths are prevalent. Because the nanocrystal may have a large surface area to volume ratio, dislocations present on the surface or adsorbed surface molecules having a significant potential difference from the nanocrystal itself will tend to trap excited state carriers and prevent radiactive recombination and thus reduce the quantum yield of the nanocrystal.